Last Chance
by winniethepooh77
Summary: Read to find out! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER

**_chapter 1_**

**_One morning Harry woke up in the pantry but he was originally in the cupboard and he was at his house and now he is going to Hogwarts(his magical school he goes to for a year) he packed uphis stuff and he was the only one awake so he told his owl (his pet bird and it flies and gives letters)to deliver a letter to his friend Ron to see if him and his brothers would pick him up and so they did pick him up .an then they got in trouble when they got to Hogwarts (their school they go to for a year)and they got suspended(got in trouble badly so they miss school and sometimes can't come near it) for two they have a friend named Hadgrid and so Ron and Harry went there and told him they got suspend and Harry had a game of quidditch today they said but he's only a first year hagrid said "ya" "we know that Dumbledoor said he could" said Ron and Harry then left because other people were coming and when they left they met Hermione and they said hi and Hermione said hi i thout you two were suspended?We are oh i knew it Hermione said in her head Hermione says well if you suspended how are you hear we were visiting hagrid at his old house and he said that he got expelled.inwhat year? fifth year._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 2**_

**_when Draco got expelled_**

_**harry and Ron weren't **__**suspend**__** any more so harry and Ron went back to school and Draco got expelled in his second year for trying to trip harry and Ron and he didn't **__**agree so he said ' no!!! that is not fair" and almost hit dumbledoor and dumbledoor used a spell on him and sent him flying and Draco hit the wall and said apoko and dumbledoor went before the spell hit him and said deda and Draco went and hit his arm and went back to a two year old. and got kicked out of school and to his home and his dad did a spell and it made him odler and sent back to school and he was 13 years old. and he got expelled and thats why he got expelled.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The invisible wall**_

_**harry was waking up and his mind went blank he was like wow there's a wall missing and he ran to see if it was broken so he had his wand and made him fly and hit the air because he went flying and landed in front of the school and he went back to his room and got ready and he went to were the feast was and ate some breakfast and he saw a invisible wall and he went inside the invisible wall and inside it was the room was brown and all it had was a bed and a pic of the Portland trail blazers and harry didn't know them for a seconded and then he remanded him self who they were and he would go there every day and once he herd a voice and it said** kill kill kill kill.**and harry was like kill who?and he said kill who?out loud and he heard a answer of Voldamart and he is the only one who survived the death spell and he said who is voldamet or voldamart?voldamart and he is at the chamber of secrets and he will be there alright and will kill you with his 95 foot long very fast elephant voldamart said. and harry said he has an elephant hahahahahahahahahahahahaha an elephant hahahhahhahahahahahahahahaha i can't stop laughing about the elephant!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!an 95 foot long elephant voldamart said still an elephant harry said OK it really a snake o what one a poisons one 90 feet long. better then an elephant all see him there some time tomorrow so when harry found Ron he told him about it and said do not let Hermioneand any other people but dumbledoor and all ask him if me you and him can go and find out who he is and he said his name was tom riddle and so we might Figer out who he is and so they went and asked him who they both were and dumbledoor said they are the same person and we have sent people there and none of them could kill him and now were sending harry and rons going to fight if harry dies harry here look at this**_

****_dear nobody _

_ do not come?.!?.!_

_ from me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**the idiot team**

**so after Draco got expelled harry and Ron and they didn't bring Hermione they went to the bathroom and they have a swimming pool and so harry and Ron went outside after they went to the bathroom and outside they saw two teams and one of the teams had pants that all say harry for quidditch and the other teams pants say i_do_**_t_Te_**a**m**.harry said what the hack is going on the idiot team their idiots all right they can't spell idiot they spelled it idot not idiot can they spell???????****Na never mind the answer is there (Ron gigleing)shutup ron harry said...**_


End file.
